softhousecharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mon wo Mamoru Oshigoto/System
For easier delivery, turns are divided by two types: game-turn and battle-turn. As the name implied, battle-turn refers to turns that occur during battle phase, while game-turn refers to turns during main phase. Main Phase During each game-turn, you are given different options to build or upgrade your defensive facilities, train allied troops, adjust position of troops, rest with heroines, improve relationship with factions, or scout enemy base and decide what action to take. You can only choose one option per turn. Use them wisely. 1. Recruitment - You can purchase new civilian units for 500万B (+50 more 万B for every additional unit besides the first one). You can also recover old units that are defeated during the battle. Cost can be reduced through research. 2. Researches- You can purchase researches which unlock new buildings, unit class, or abilities. May trigger new events. 3. Unit Class Change '- Change the class of your troop unit. You can change multiple troops within the same game-turn, but it requires confirmation for the changes to take effect. 4. '''Battlefront '- Adjust the position of your deployed units on the field. You can also build trap structures and defensive facilities. 5. 'Rest '- Rest with (one of) the heroines or mercenaries. Can trigger events or H-scenes. 6. '''Exchange Meeting- Earn money(through tax) or increase influence on 5 different factions of the city. There are 5 different factions: Nobles, merchants, commoners, the church, and underworld. You can choose cards which can affect your influence on these faction or tax them. Taxing them reduces influence. Influence affects the amount of income you earn. There are five colored situations that can be triggered through the cards. *Blue - Raises influence by 5 to 15. *Red - Reduces influence by 5 to 15. *Green - Gain money by (influence x 5万B) and lose influence by 15. *Yellow - Gain money by (influence x 10万B) and lose influence by 30. *Purple - Random effect. Can turn the whole bar into another color, gain influence, reduce influence or gaining money with no influence loss. 7. Enemy Strength- Gives you different options like scouting enemy strength, obstruct their formation, poison their supplies and cause confusion. *'Scout' - reveals information about random unknown enemy forces, their type and prepared amount * Bribe - spend 15, 30, 50, 100 or 300万B to postpone the attack. Larger denomination can prevent enemy attack for longer time. However, this option is not recommended because it allows the enemies to gather more troops for their next attack. *'Sabotage' - lowers a random enemy troop number or reduce their stats **'Decrease war potential' - lowers amount of units that are prepared to battle. **'Whole obstruction' - lowers whole enemy army Atk or Def for few turns **'Selected obstruction' - lowers selected type of enemy Atk and Def and also obstruct their participation in battle for few turns. * Provoke - if successful, lowers the time enemy waits before attacking, making them attack earlier than scheduled. Considering this is the case which you manage to taunt them to attack with lesser preparation, expect weaker resistance and fewer opposing units. Battle Phase The main goal of the game is to prevent enemy army from reaching your home base. Game ends if the enemy reaches your base. If the gate is destroyed, you will suffer from penalty reduction on your influence on the different factions. The enemy troops enters through 3 entrances (2 in some modes) and usually spawns one unit per entrance each turn. The units advances through areas and their advancement can be obstructed through presence of allied units, traps or a defensive facilities. There are 20 turns in this phase until enemy retreats or they continue attacking. If the enemy morale is lower than 20, they automatically retreats. Killing enemy troops will reduce their morale by 10 while making them retreat will reduce their morale by 3. They gain 10 morale by defeating your units and 3 morale by making them retreat. Also an additional 1 morale is added for each enemy troop that enters the map (+10 for unique units). High morale gives enemy stat boost so its advisable to reduce their morale as much as possible by killing their units whenever possible. If the enemy does not retreat after 20 turns, they will continue to attack for another 20 turns. This uses up a turn and reduces influence to the factions. You can also use strategy commands to deal damage to troops, buff your units or facilities, heal your units or repair the gate. Utilizing strategies offensively is one of a few efficient ways to ensure kills. General Tips * Save often. As enemies might attack any time at will, it is encouraged to save per turn and ready yourself. * Preserve and develop your archer. While not as lethal as mages, archer units provide the best damage and reliability against dangerous opposing dragon riders. Aside from that, one of the heroines' requirement is to have a high-leveled archer. * Injuring enemies until a certain percentage of max health will result in said enemies retreating. Under normal circumstance, it is enough to do just that. However, as the game gets tougher, you are better off intimidating the opposing invasion force to retreat early by killing the weaker units before they could retreat. ** Use skills to ensure kills. * Mages are powerful, but they attack slowly and are vulnerable against any kind of attacks. Always pair them up with units that can deal the finishing blows to effectively kill weakened opponents if necessary. * * * Category:Youhei